The subject matter disclosed herein relates to tomographic reconstruction, and in particular to tomographic reconstruction of a region of interest using iterative approaches.
Non-invasive imaging technologies allow images of the internal structures or features of a patient to be obtained without performing an invasive procedure on the patient. In particular, such non-invasive imaging technologies rely on various physical principles (such as the differential transmission of X-rays through the target volume, the reflection of acoustic waves within the volume, the paramagnetic properties of different tissues and materials within the volume) to acquire data and to construct images or otherwise represent the observed internal features of the patient.
Typically, only a small region (i.e., a region of interest) may be of clinical interest when a patient undergoes imaging. Further, in some circumstances it may be desirable to employ an iterative reconstruction approach to reconstructing the localized region of interest. In practice, however, such iterative reconstruction approaches require reconstruction of the entire volume to avoid data truncation related artifacts. It may, therefore, be desirable to improve on the reconstruction of a region of interest using limited data and/or in a less computationally intensive manner.